Naruto The Fastest Shinobi Alive
by Nix Whispen
Summary: When Jay Garrick is in his earlier years of his crime fighting career he finds himself in the Elemental Nations. He takes the name Minato Namikaze. How will Naruto's Life change because of this.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Prolouge**

**'Ello Its me again, with a new story about Naruto with a Young Justice Crossover. The Crossover is not a major part of the first story in the series.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Naruto Or Young Justice.**

**xxxx**

**Running with Barry Allen was the second best thing I have ever done, the first being marrying Joan. When we ran it made me think of a time when I was able to run into a different dimension. I have never told anyone about it, not even Joan. Maybe I was ashamed of what I did there or maybe I regret leaving. Maybe it's both. I usually forget about it unless I'm running. I remember it like it was a month ago.**

**XXXX**

**I just recently got my powers from inhaling the vapor gases, and I was testing out how fast I could go. I tried to just run around our college track but I felt like I wasn't running as fast as I could have. So I made a treadmill a lot like the cosmic treadmill, but not as durable. I remember seeing a blinding sirl of orange and black light. I wake up in a seemingly endless forest. I hear clashes of metal and screams of pain. I rush over to the noise with my speed, which because I haven't had for long I over shoot the noise and turn around and try and go a tenth of my speed. When I arrive I see a spikey white-haired man with a horned-like metal plate on his forehead holding a pre-teen my their shirt with a dulled knife at the kids throat.**

**Overcome by anger that this man would threaten a kid.I speed over,removed the knife from his hand,and put him in a similar hold like that he had the kid dissapears and the next thing I know,there is a puff of smoke and I am in what looks like frogs stomach after you dissect man appears before me saying he is going to get me interrogated because I interrupted a very important training session and that i was might be a spy for some place called Iwa.**

**When I wake up.I'm in a dark room with a blue string like cord around my wrist.I tried to break through but it was like trying to break through steel.A man walks in and tells me to stop struggling, they were "Chakra String". They asked very simple questions that I answered truthfully. They didn't believe me so I lied and said I was Minato Namikaze, a name I read in a history book in middle school,and that I was an orphan wandering through the Elemental Nation.  
**

**I would later join them and their war against the opposing villages.I also learned about their strange energy and found that I also had the aptitude to use in battle I would use kunai to mask my speed as a jutsu.I became the apprentice of the man i found my first day here, I found out his name was Jiraiya.**

**It had been about 5 years since I have arrived in the dimension, called "The Elemental Nations",thats when I met only woman who I may have loved even more than was a rough start, but I eventually got her to go on a date with thing lead to another and we got married secretly,2 years after we we got married, we lived with each other for about 3 years. Then we learned Kushina was pregnant and we were so happy yet nervous, how would the birth affect the seal holding Kyuubi.**

**Nine months,later we found out. When Kushina was giving birth the Kyuubi was released.I took Naruto and Ran...not away but around the allowed me to mix my speed and chakra to increase the quanity and quality of my I arrived in Konoha,I molded my chakra into a seal, one that might end my life, but a least it would save Naruto's life and hopefully everyone else's.**

**I shouted out the technique's name "Dead Demon Consuming Seal". I only hoped Naruto could forgive me. I wondered where I would end up Heaven for where I come from or the Shinigami's belly.**

**I snapped open my eyes and saw that I was passes out on some beach. I ran over to a newspaper stand. It read September 26, had only been a week. Somehow the dimension laws of time were different. I was back.**

**XXXX**

**So, I hope you have enjoyed this new story I have high hopes for this.**

**Also, Update time is maybe once a month so I can have a properly planned out chapter and deliver to its fullest capacity.**

**Ps. There is a challenge if you didn't know in Vongola 0 the newer one about a BleachxNaruto crossover if you are interested.**

****Also if words are missing does anyone know how to fix it.****


	2. AN :(

**_**AN**_**

**_**Sorry this is not the update you (hopefully) want but it is halfway done and It hit me, I need a beta if you want to PM me or if you know of a beta that might like to beta this.**_**

**_**Next chapter is likely to be around end of feb. or mid march ,Im also writing a term paper for school so time is pressed. **_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**'ello...not much to say. I think I'm a bit late in this update.**

**But Here is chapter 2 of NTFSA.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Naruto or Young Justice**

**(Last Disclaimer)**

xxxx

"Uzumaki Naruto It's time for your exam please come into the testing room" Iruka said as he pokes his head out the door of the exam room.

As I approached the door I felt this tugging at my heart.I hear it speeding up.

_Thump...Thump...Thump.. _

I look at my hands they're vibrating...blurring into motion at a speed I can't track.I try and slow down my heart beat Slowly and steadily it becomes slower and my hands become normal.

I shake it off as a hallucinations caused by my nervousness.

"Naruto…NARUTO!" Mizuki yells at me.

"S-Sorry, I was lost in thought"

"Naruto just perform the three basic jutsu's and we can go." Iruka intervenes sounding bored.

"Substitution." I whisper as I change places with Iruka-Sensei.

"Henge." I perform the second jutsu with flying colors, changing into an exact copy of Mizuki.

I slowly focus my chakra and try to get this perfect. "Bunshin" I look to my left one colorless clone laying on the ground vibrating in place. I look to my right. One overly Colorful dog-sized clone.

"Naruto too little focus in color but very good size of one, but you focused way too much on the color and too little on the size of the other. Mm...You flawlessly performed two out of three jutsu, got a 53% on your academic test, and passed the Physical Test with a 97%.I'm sorry Naruto but you are missing seven points to pass. You are not graduating." Mizuki explains in a very melancholy voice.

"It's Ok, maybe next year. Dattebayo!" I cheer,masking my sadness at failing for the third time.

XX TWO HOURS LATER XX

Mizuki had just told me about a make-up exam. I was so excited, I could still be a ninja like my idol, the Fourth Hokage, and Mizuki said all I had to do was grab "The Scroll of Seals." He said it was some big scroll located in the Hokage's vault.

I walk up to the Hokage Residence and request the Hokage's presence. I get a glare from the Receptionist but she phones the Hokage and tells him I am here.

"Old Man Hokage can I borrow the Scroll of Seals" I ask trying to be honest, while I closed the door to his office.

"...NO! ,why would you-"

"Sexy Jutsu!"I perform knocking him out. 'What a perv' I think to myself

I took the scroll from his desk and ran to the rendezvous point Mizuki told me about.

Curiously I opened the scroll and saw many techniques. Shadow Clone, Phoenix Bomb, Water Dragon, and many more. I skim down the list, until I see a seal. I remember one of the times I had a visitor at the hospital. The man called himself a sage and a super pervert, this "Pervy Sage" taught me about seals he told me this type of seal was a storage seal.

I use what he taught me about them and channeled chakra into it. Another scroll pops out, and it has "Chemistry" written on it.I undo the scroll and it has many other storage seals within it with words next to it like "Chemistry: Novice", "Chemistry: Apprentice" ,and other scrolls looking like they are going up in academic those was storage seal with "Chemical Seals" labeled next to it, I try and channel chakra into it but, it wont open. Maybe, my chakra isn't attuned to this Chemical Chakra.

I look at the sun and guess I have about 3 hours until Mizuki met me here. So I take out Chemistry: Novice and start reading.

xxxx

In the close to three hours, since I got the scroll. I have memorized the first fifty elements of the Periodic table, and have learned about what elements are exactly. I still have not been able to unseal the Chemical Seals but that's okay I still have only read the Chemistry: Novice. I have however figured from some notes that were scribbled on the table of elements,that if one had enough chakra and control they could actually separate the elements from a compound. So when I found this out about 2 hours in I realized that if I practiced my control I could take Salt into battle, separate it into Sodium and Chlorine and hypothetically poison the enemy with the Chlorine.

I am brought out of my pondering by a rustling noise that revealed Iruka looking at me disappointed.

"Hey Iruka, I didn't learn a new jutsu but I learned the basics of a new Chakra, does that count enough for me to pass the makeup exam?" I ask wondering if this science counted as a passable jutsu.

"Naruto what are you talking about that is The Scroll Of Seals!"

"Damnit, that means I'm not gra-"

"Oh Demon Spawn where's my scroll?"

I snap my head to where the interruption came from and see Mizuki, smirking like he won the lottery.

"Naruto, run and return the scroll to the Hokage. I'll hold him off" Iruka orders me. But I'm frozen Mizuki is glaring at me and he is focusing something at me it feels like he's going to kill me. I'm paralyzed in fear.

"Demon. Have you ever wondered why people glare at you and ignore you"

"Mizuki, you bastard don't you dare"

"Naruto...Its because 13 years ago, your idol The Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into a baby boy...you" Mizuki revealed.

I process the information in my head and reply, "Mizuki...Listen, I just studies chemistry and seals I know how a seal works.I am more like a storage seal,not what's in it."

"Yeah right demon...YOU KILLED MY WIFE!, DEMON SO NOW I WILL KILL YOU!"Mizuki takes the Fuma Shuriken from his back and throws it right at me.

I feel my heart speed up again, I look at my hands and realize they are vibrating again along with all of my body. I see black lightning sparking off my hands.

I look up at the fuma shuriken it is moving through the air very slowly, I walk towards it,I can see it moving at maybe an inch per second, I grab it and twirl it in the opposite direction towards Mizuki.

I wonder what's happening...I feel a distant tug at my stomach, like something is calling me. All I know is I need to run So I pack up the Chemical Scroll and run to this force...This Speed Force.

xxxx

**So I sincerely hope you like this chapter i worked really hard on it, and we have a beta to make it even more enjoyable to Brings me to another note I would love to thank AeroSpeedNinja for offering to be my beta.**

**Also, I feel like this is important to say, This is an AU for both worlds, so a less stupid Naruto, a more friendly team seven(After some teamwork training),and three different speed forces,the name of the third. Well that's a secret. **

**Good Bye.**

**-Nix Whispen**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hello,here is the next chapter.**

**xxxx**

I was floating through pure ecstasy, everything was a wind was flying through my golden spikes it felt so surreal. I could see everything, from a hummingbird flapping it's wings, to some blue hedgehog running towards some fat egg-like the scene changed, some sort of spider based man wearing red and blue was flinging webs across high buildings. In then changed to a young boy on a broomstick with red and gold robes spitting out a golden ball.

Then, it was back to blurs. Ohh, how I loved the blurs. It was relaxing so many colors coming to blend into one harmonic color, with this harmonic feeling I spent a lot of time going over the chemistry I had taken with the blurs, and scenes became boring after awhile,and I achieved max boredom.

I wonder if I can leave this place if I try to stop moving.'Slower...Slower...SLOWER', I thought to myself.

'Boy,if you wish to leave do not stop...speed up' an old demonic voice spoke.

'Who are you?'

'Boy, get grounded in a dimension and then I'll answer your questions.'

'Fine,but be prepared I will have a lot of questions'

There is silence.

There were no blurs.

There was...nothing.

Blank.

It occurred to me that I must be traveling than something faster than light itself. Maybe I went faster than the embodiment of the force I tapped into or I went faster than reality itself.

Either way, I felt like I was being pulled towards a location.

CRACK

Was all I heard as I broke into a new world I can feel it.

I look around,in front of me is a huge metallic village. Behind me is a closing orange portal.

I'm about to zoom into the city when the voice enters my head, 'Find a place to stay outside of the city,you will need an isolated place to train with your newfound abilities, and also a place to conceal your location. This world is also different from ours. It's best to gradually integrate yourself into this world.'

The Voice hasn't done me wrong yet,so I decide to take it's advice. I turn around to where the portal once was and run about two miles out from the village.

XXXX

A short while after finding a good spot,I take out one of my kunai and vibrate it half of the speed of sound. I then begin to cut down some trees.

A few hours of cutting later

I look at the 5 foot pile of wood and am about to get to work when I realize an important thing...I have no idea how to build a house and I'm starving.

I then decided I would probably have to go find somewhere to get food so I zoomed off in another direction to find civilization.

The city, I quickly found was named Metropolis, It was huge I could barely believe my eyes! As I zoomed through the city, I saw so many awesome things. Huge buildings, plenty of people minding their own business and some tall building with what looked like a globe on top of it that read 'DAILY PLANET' in huge letters across the front. I thought that it must have been a news place of some sort so I decided to go find a newspaper to see what went on in this city. And I learned that this city was the home of some alien named Superman.

'It's best to avoid him for right now, Naruto. Steal some food,grab an architectural book from the library we passed earlier, and get back to camp.' The Voice said quickly after the discovery of the hero.

I did what it said,I only hesitated when I had to steal the food, but reminded myself I was a ninja. I wouldn't stay pure for long.

XXXX

**Well that is chapter 3 of NTFSA. I hoped you like it.**

**Beta: Dr4g0nb411z**


End file.
